charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell (Earth-01)
Piper Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, and peacemaker of the group as she often attempts to keep the peace between her two sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of kinetic energy: freezing it so that objects and people are suspended in space and time, and bio-kinetically charging matter to either induce heat or cause explosions. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2024 after closing down her nightclub, P3. History Piper was born on August 7th, 1997 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. On March 24th, 1999, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Sometime during November 1999, Piper and her older sister Prue Halliwell welcomed their little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 2016, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the three sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Physical Appearance Of all three sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. ** Aliases: As the alias Jenny Bennett, Piper has blonde hair which is generally shorter than the hair of her normal appearance. Her second alias, Jamie Bennett has long brown hair with loose curls. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. * Make-up: Piper wears little to no make-up. She keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Piper is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches, and has been described as "one of the three most powerful witches in the land" by an enchanted looking-glass. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell, Reapers, and an archangel; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Piper's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items (e.g. hex bags, runestaffs, crystal balls). According to Death, as a descendant of a particularly magical line, Piper and her sisters will inherit great power. The archangel Michael also mentioned that she was "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies" whereas the Oracle described Piper as being "strong in wild magic". **'Astral Projection:' Piper has mastered the art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate her astral self - the sheath of the soul, or life essence - from her physical self and travel through space unbounded by physical laws while retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being Piper except by the most rigorous mystical means. Prue is of such mastery that she can remain in her astral form for up to 24 hours before there is any corporeal deterioration of her physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical body while she was in her astral form, she would be stranded in her wraith-like state. **'Conjuring:' Piper is able to use the local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Piper and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Piper and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Rowena MacLeod. *'Kinetic Energy Manipulation/Projection:' Piper has the arcane ability to manipulate kinetic energy within her immediate vicinity to various effects. Her body also has a biokinetic charge which can expand, surrounding her body so as to form a protective force shield. This energy can also be projected as concussive, white-colored force in the form of beams from her eyes or beams and flashes from her hands. She can project a maximum concussive force of at least 350 pounds per square inch. The maximum effective range for her energy beams was at least 300 feet. The expenditure of biokinetic energy in the ways listed above continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Piper's physical strength, but she will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure is over. Piper has had extensive training in using her powers and related physics. **'Kinetic Immobilization:' Through a combination of gestures and mental concentration, Piper can freeze kinetic energy at a molecular-level, enabling her to suspend people or objects in space and time. With practice, Piper learned to selectively freeze specific targets of her choosing, rather than everything in her immediate vicinity. An object she has frozen and ceased to concentrate on will remain frozen for about several minutes before it regains its mobility; Piper can unfreeze an object she has frozen at will, even freezing an entire object, then unfreezing only part of it. Piper's freeze can also be broken with enough physical manipulation; telekinetics can unfreeze someone with said power without necessarily affecting them by stimulating molecular motion. With great concentration, Piper can keep her target frozen for as long as she focuses on doing so — she was even able to keep a metal disc being actively manipulated by a powerful telekinetic frozen in place. The range of her freezing power is unknown, but she has been observed freezing an entire city block, and is limited by physical barriers (i.e. she can freeze objects in the same room and cannot freeze anything outside the room, unless she has an unobstructed path to those objects, such as through an open door or window). ***'Kinetic Decceleration:' Piper can slow down kinetic energy at a molecular-level, enabling her to make it appear as if time has slowed down, putting the target into slow motion. As the effects of this power significantly slows down electronic transport through nerve cells and thus cognitive processing, all those affected by this event will perceive everything moving as super fast until the effects wear off. This power is related to her power of "kinetic immobilization", and can either be seen as a weaker or more controlled version of this power, subject to all the same conditions as her freezing power (e.g. physical manipulation can disrupt its effects and physical barriers impede her range of effect). **'Kinetic Charging:' Through a combination of gestures and mental concentration, Piper can charge matter biokinetically to explode, combust, incinerate, or cause molecular discomfort. These phenomena occur practically instantaneously after the completion of her hand gestures. While she can charge something by making tactical contact, her range of kinetic-charging is limited by her line of sight without contact (e.g. she cannot watch a live television broadcast and cause an explosion to occur at its point of origin). The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object and its durability: the larger and more durable it is the more time it takes to charge and the harder it is to induce an explosive result. The largest object she ever caused to instantly explode was a truck door entrance to a warehouse. It once took her four tries to break down a much smaller gate, although this object was magically reinforced. Piper has been shown to control her explosions to cause the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight. Her control over this has increased to the point she can shatter ice she was encased in without blowing it up. **'Kinetic Energy Dissipation:' By totally depriving an object of its kinetic energy, Piper is able to disrupt its momentum, as seen when she caused a dagger thrown at her to fall to the floor after she unfroze it instead of it resuming its original trajectory path. **'Molecular Speed Manipulation:' By manipulating the kinetic energy present in molecules, Piper can induce melting or burning by increasing molecular agitation, or cold by reducing it. **'Enhanced Conditioning:' Piper's internal bio-kinetic energies gives her peak human agility, endurance, reflexes, speed, stamina and strength. She can even heal herself by stimulating her cellular activity. **'Psychic Resistance:' Since Piper's body constantly generates bio-kinetic energy, this creates a sort of "psychic static" which resists mental probes. Although reportedly uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not totally prevent telepathic invasion. Abilities *'Cooking Skills:' *'Athleticism:' Piper has shown impressive gymnastic and athletic ability. *'Experienced Combatant:' Piper began taking classes in self-defense with her sisters shortly after her powers were unsealed. She gradually became an effective hand-to-hand fighter, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat have advanced to the point where Piper is capable of besting multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Katya, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying Piper from concentrating or giving full attention to her spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, she is vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: When emotionally distressed, Piper's supernatural powers will be affected and potentially weaken the collective magic of the Charmed One's (The Power of Three). Her temporal stasis power, in particular, is triggered by fear and anxiety. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause Piper to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. Being a descendant of the Homo magi, the Lobelia flower can temporarily neutralize Piper's magic and be used to weaken her as one would weaken a vampire with nightshade. * Iron: As with all human sorcerers, Piper's magical powers are blocked, or at the very least dampened, when she is bound by iron. The Seer was able to restrain Piper using iron chains, though she was eventually able to escape the chains. * Magic: While one of the most powerful witches in the world, Piper is still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls, Amulet of the Archangels, and Dark Objects. * Mortality: Despite her mystical attributes, Piper is still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, she can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. As a Homo magi, Piper is immune to the negative effects of drowning. * Overexertion: Piper's reserves of magical energy accumulate if not used, but overuse can deplete them to the point that further use of them starts to put a considerable strain on her physical well-being, and this leaves her mystically debilitated for an extended period of time. As with other magical users, the only way to restore their waning powers is an extended period of rest. Equipment *'Melinda's Grimoire:' Melinda Warren was a powerful witch in 1692. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by her only daughter, and it was passed down from generation to generation and the Charmed Ones use their ancestor's grimoire to learn witchcraft. Category:Earth-01